fanfictionwikifandomcom_de-20200213-history
DdB Kap. 16: Absage per Eulenpost
Zurück zu → Kapitel 15: Edmund F. Drekker: Die Probleme nehmen kein Ende Absage per Eulenpost Timmy, der im ehemaligen Direktionsbüro der stillgelegten Ziegelei an dem großen, staubigen Schreibtisch stand, überlegte einen Moment, wie er die Ablehnung am besten formulieren sollte, dann nahm er die Schutzkappe seines Füllers ab, und begann zu schreiben: Er suchte mit den Augen den entsprechenden Absatz in Edmund F. Drekkers Anschreiben, ehe er weiterschrieb: Er überlegte einen Moment, ehe er noch darunter setzte: Dann setzte er seine Unterschrift unter das "Timo Andergaster", und sah seine Freunde an: "Jetzt müsst Ihr noch beide unterschreiben!" Seine beiden Kameraden taten dies mit den Kugelschreibern, mit denen sie schon ihr jeweiliges Kreuz auf Edmund F. Drekkers Antwortformularen gemacht und diese unterschrieben hatten. Die Schweizer Zauberschule mit dem fragwürdigen Geschäftsgebaren - wie auch die österreichische - sind durch keine Quellen zu "Harry Potter" (weder die Bücher, Filme und Videospiele, noch Pottermore oder Web-Informationen und Interview-Aussagen J.K.Rowlings) abgedeckt, und reine Eigenerfindungen des Autors dieser Fan-Fiction im Fall der Schweizer, und von einem Autor einer anderen Harry-Potter-FanFiction ("Austrians like Chocolate" von "Gryffindor Girl" auf FanFiction.de) inspiriert im Falle der österreichischen. "Gut geschrieben, Timmy!" meinte Steve. "Das is eindeutig - da können die wirklich nix anderes draus lesen, als ne klare und deutliche Ablehnung dieses Spam-Angebots! - Und das, ohne dass sie sich beleidigt fühlen können..." Er blickte zu den beiden verbliebenen Schleiereulen. Ob es einen Unterschied machte, welcher sie die ablehnende Antwort mitgaben? Der die den Brief der kommissarischen Schulleiterin des Durmstrang-Instituts gebracht hatte, und die sich - als ihre Artgenossin vom Bonner Bundesamt mit dem Kuvert mit den Antwortvordrucken davon geflogen war - auf der Rückenlehne eines Schreibtischsessels mit nur noch vier von ehemals fünf Rollen niedergelassen hatte, und der von der betrügerischen Schweizer Zauberschule, die immer noch auf dem glaslosen Fensterrahmen saß, und die drei Buben unverwandt anstarrte. "Aber wie schicken wir ihnen nun diese Absage per Eulenpost?" überlegte er. "Ich mein, weil: Ne' richtige Anschrift der Schule stand in dem Brief ja noch nicht mal drin!" "Ich denk, am besten in ihrem eigenen Briefumschlag!" meinte Timmy. "Gibst Du ihn mir mal, Will?" "Hier!" entgegnete der kräftig gebaute Freund, und hielt ihn dem Rotschopf regelrecht unter die Nase. Timmy verdrehte genervt die Augen, nahm Will den Umschlag aus der Hand und legte ihn vor sich auf den Schreibtisch. Rasch strich er mit seinem Füller die Anschrift unter ihren drei falsch geschriebenen Namen "Direktionsbüro, Zweiter Stock, Altes Ziegeleigebäude, von-Kladow-Straße 11-14, Gelsenkirchen" durch, und setzte dann in seiner Spinnenschrift darunter "ZURÜCK AN DEN ABSENDER!!!" Er faltete das karierte Blatt aus seinem Matheheft, auf dem er die schriftliche Ablehnung an das Eidgenössische Ausbildungszentrum verfasst hatte, zusammen, und steckte es in den Umschlag. Unglücklicher Weise hatte Will diesen beim Öffnen so aufgefetzt, dass die akute Gefahr bestand, dass das Blatt herausfiel, wenn eine der Eulen das Kuvert im Schnabel durch die Luft zu seinem Absender zurück trug. "Hat einer von Euch Tesa dabei?" fragte er seine beiden Freunde. Die schüttelten den Kopf. "Nee!" kam es von Will, und Steve erklärte: "Nö! - Woher sollt' ich wiss'n, dass ich sowas heut' brauch?" Timmy kramte ein weiteres Mal in seinem Schulranzen, um dann zwei Aufkleber - Fußballsammelbilder mit Spielern des FC Schalke 04 - zum Vorschein zu bringen. Er schnitt eine Grimasse. Auch, wenn ihm dieser Missbrauch der Abbilder von zweien seiner Lieblings-Fußballer in der Seele weh tat, benutzte er diese nun, um den Umschlag so zu zu kleben, dass sein Schreiben nicht mehr so ohne weiteres herausfallen konnte. "Fertig!" meinte er und wollte den Brief der auf der Rückenlehne des Schreibtisch-Sessels sitzenden Eule in den scharfen Schnabel stecken, aber die klappte diesen zu und drehte den Kopf weg, so dass es ihm unmöglich war, ihr den Brief zu übergeben. "Scheint so, als müssten wir für die Antwort an die Schweizer wohl doch denen ihre eigene Eule nehmen!" erkannte Steve, und blickte zu dem Vogel, der immer noch im Fensterrahmen hockte. "Ausgerechnet das Sch...vieh, das mir seine Krallenfüße in den Arm gehackt hat?! - So'n Mist...!" brachte Will es auf den Punkt. Vorsichtig, und mit kleinen Schritten, so, als ob er es mit einem - potentiell bösartigen - Hund zu tun hätte, ging Timmy auf die Eule zu, bis er dicht vor ihr stand. Sie war der mit Abstand unansehenlichste der drei großen Vögel, und hatte ein staubiges, glanzloses Gefieder. Timmy, der Angst hatte, was der scharfe Schnabel seinen Fingern antun würde, die in der vergangenen Nacht vom Schnabel der falkenförmigen, goldenen Mantelschließe dieses Fudge erwischt worden waren, zögerte einen Augenblick, ehe er dem Vogel den Brief ganz sachte in den Schnabel schob, den dieser ihm auch prompt abnahm. Timmy ließ den Umschlag sofort los, um nicht zu riskieren, dass dieser zerriss (oder der Vogel doch noch einen seiner Finger erwischte). - Bedauerlicher Weise machte die Eule, die den Brief der Schweizer Zauberschule gebracht hatte, und jetzt die Absage der Jungen im Schnabel hatte, die sie zu ihrem Absender zurückbringen sollte, anschließend keinerlei Anstalten, sich von ihrem Sitz zu entfernen. - Statt dessen hob sie den linken Krallenfuß, an dem - wie Timmy erst jetzt auffiel - ein Stoffbeutelchen mit einer Schnur zum Zuziehen befestigt war, und streckte ihn dem Jungen entgegen. Timmy war konsterniert. "Ich denke, die will bezahlt werden...!" erkannte Steve, ging zum Schreibtisch, und klaubte die 6 kupfernen Knuts auf. Er trat ebenso, wie Timmy zu der Eule, und schob die Münzen - eine nach der anderen - in den Beutel. Als der sechste Knut auf die übrigen fünf geklirrt war, erklärte Will, der dem bizarren Schauspiel der Bezahlung der Posteule mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck zugesehen hatte: "Aber von den Silber- und erst recht den Goldmünzen kriegt die keine! - Eher," knurrte er, "sch...ss ich drauf, was dieser Edmund F. Drekker in seinem Brief geschrieben hat, vonwegen Verbot zu Zaubern, und benutz den verdammten Zauberstab den Du dem Fudge geklaut hast...!" Er richtete diesen tatsächlich aus gut drei Metern Abstand auf die Schleiereule im Fensterrahmen, kam aber nicht dazu, vorsätzlich gegen den Erlass zur vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger zu verstoßen, da die Eule den Fuß mit dem Beutel zurückzog, dessen Verschlusskordel Steve gerade noch zuziehen konnte, die Flügel ausbreitete und in den Nachmittag hinausflog. "Uff...!" entfuhr es allen dreien, als sie hinter sich schwere Flügelschläge hörten, und Timmy wie auch Steve einen Satz machen mussten um der Durmstrang-Eule auszuweichen, die ihrem Artgenossen durch das glaslose Fenster nach draußen folgte, und wie dieser verschwand. - Will hatte sich vor Schreck unfreiwillig auf den Hosenboden gesetzt, und rappelte sich nun mühsam wieder hoch. Er klopfte sich den Staub und Schmutz von der Jeans, als sein Magen hörbar zu knurren begann. Seine beiden Freunde blickten ihn für einen Moment irritiert an, nur, um dann in schallendes, befreites Gelächter auszubrechen, in das nach einem kurzen Moment auch er mit einstimmte. "Also, ich hätte jetzt auch Hunger!" stimmte Steve dem stämmigen Freund beifällig zu, nachdem sie sich alle drei wieder etwas beruhigt hatten. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr - ein billiges Plastikteil - nur, um festzustellen: "Mist! - Zu Hause bekommen wir um die Zeit nix Warmes ... höchstens Ärger!" Timmy, der daran dachte, dass seine Mutter vermutlich ebenfalls ärgerlich sein würde, wegen des Zuspätkommens, griff erneut in seinen Ranzen, und zog die Tupperdose mit den Kirschpfannkuchen hervor. "Hier! - Die hab' ich im Hauswirtschafts-Unterricht gebacken... wollte ich eigentlich meinem Halbbruder David mitbringen... aber was solls - der kleine Hosensch... hält jetzt vermutlich eh' grad seinen Mittagsschlaf. - Teilen wir sie uns! - Sind echt lecker geworden!" Weder Steve noch Will ließen sich das zweimal sagen... Weiter geht's mit → Kapitel 17: Edmund F. Drekker: Antworten machen glücklich Kapitelübersicht *Drei diebische Bengel: Kapitelübersicht Endnoten Anmerkungen Externe Links *Alle externen Links, die das Harry-Potter-Universum, Personen, Wesen, Gegenstände, Organisationen und Orte aus den Harry-Potter-Büchern und Filmen betreffen, führen ins Harry Potter Wiki. *Alle externen Links, die realweltliche Dinge - oder auch Computerspiele, Kinofilme, Romane etc. betreffen, führen in die deutschsprachige Wikipedia. ##